


Not Only Human

by killa, Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killa/pseuds/killa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Not Only HumanFandom:The X-FilesMusic:Heather NovaVidders:Killa and LaurashapiroSummary:Scully searches for answers, but finds only more questions.





	Not Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2004.

**Password:** showme


End file.
